Sábias Palavras
by S2 Lana-chan S2
Summary: Que palavras poderiam ter inspirado Sasuke a declarar-se para Sakura? E que conseqüências essas palavras trariam?


**Sábias Palavras**

Após quedas incontáveis, durante minha vida, aprendi muitas coisas. Dentre elas, não desprezar sentimentos. Prestar atenção aos conselhos que me são dados. E a valorizar meus amigos. Naruto. Meu melhor amigo, irmão, mas ainda, meu eterno rival, foi capaz de ensinar-me muitas coisas. No entanto, de todas as suas teorias, a mais preciosa para mim, foi a de que "nunca é tarde para se recomeçar". Recordo-me muito bem, do dia o qual me disse isso. Naquele dia, sentia-me tomado pelo temor. Sim, eu, Uchiha Sasuke sentia medo. Por muito tempo, permaneci longe dela. No começo desse período, não sentia sua falta. Porém, com o decorrer das horas, dos dias, percebi o quanto é difícil viver sem sua presença. Percebi o quão me fazia falta ouvir torcida ruidosa, dizendo que eu era o melhor em tudo. Era agonizante não reconhecer o brilho dos olhos dela, em meio a muitos. Angustiante sentir as narinas invadidas por um cheiro que não era dela. Sua presença irritante passou a fazer-me falta. Lamentava por não ter mais até mesmo as pequenas coisas que vinham dela, como meu nome dito com tanto carinho. Que saudades de ouvir o "Sasuke-kun" que ela nunca me dispensava.

O que com Naruto aprendi aquele dia mudou em muito minha vida. Completava-se dois meses de minha volta à vila. Há muito, aceitei que a amava, e estava decidido a declarar-me. Havia chegado à conclusão de que ela era a única. A única que poderia ajudar-me a retomar a vida; restaurar meu clã. Trazer-me a felicidade que até o momento desconhecia. A mulher mais doce, amável, inocente e ao mesmo tempo provocante... Perfeita. Err... Gomenasai. Empolguei-me um pouco. Não perdendo o fio da meada, creio que não tenha mencionado o motivo de um dos ninjas mais temidos do mundo shinobi – **eu** – estar apavorado. A partir de minha chegada a vila, planejava assim que chegasse a vê-la, abriria meu coração a ela. E, só então, conheceria a tão almejada felicidade. Fiquei espantado ao ver sua reação diante a minha presença. Esperava um caloroso abraço e lágrimas de saudades. No entanto, ao encontrá-la, Sakura simplesmente voltou-se para mim e somente enunciou "Que bom que resolveu voltar, Uchiha". Fui capaz de discernir reflexos de tristeza, decepção em seus orbes esverdeados. O que me foi uma pontada no peito. Era eu, o responsável por aquele pesar. O responsável por exterminar a vivacidade daquelas esmeraldas.

Porém, recordei-me de outro ensinamento de Naruto. Na verdade, esse é dado a qualquer um que esteja perto o suficiente para ouvir seus berros, ou seja, a uma distância média de 4 km. Inspirei-me em seu famoso "Nunca desista". Estava determinado a ignorar aquela frieza. Coisa alguma afastar-me-ia do desígnio de reconquistar Sakura. De tê-la em meus braços.  
Passado o tempo, tentava demonstrar a ela minha mudança. Que passei a importar-me com ela. E mais; que sentia algo por ela além de amizade. Creio que, um dos momentos o qual deixei isso explícito foi quando o baka do Sai chamou **minha** flor de feiosa. Agi impulsivamente àquela hora. Nem consigo relembrar o que realmente aconteceu. As únicas coisas das quais consigo lembrar é dele cometendo o maior erro de sua vida e, logo a seguir, de seu corpo desacordado sobre o chão, alguns de seus dentes igualmente jogados ao chão, sua boca e minha mão igualmente sujos de sangue. O sangue **dele**. Senti-me realmente satisfeito ao socá-lo. Ao fazê-lo, minha raiva, instantaneamente passou.

Passados dois meses após ter começado a expor meus reais sentimentos por Sakura, chegamos ao dia em que começo todo esse discurso. Agora, posso explicar claramente o porquê do medo. Aquele dia, eu havia resolvido declarar-me para ela. Em pleno dia dos namorados. E o porquê do medo? Bom, eu temia ser rejeitado por ela. Que ironia... Eu, que no passado a rejeitava por inúmeras vezes, agora sinto-me um tanto desnorteado. Não quero passar pela mesma situação. Também temia ser tarde demais. Temia tê-la perdido para sempre. Porém, Naruto disse-me aquelas palavras. Aquelas sábias palavras. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão impressionado. Palavras úteis vindas do Naruto? Pouco provável. Mas o pouco provável, não é o impossível. E estas mesmas palavras, incentivaram-me a confessar-me para ela.

Agora, volto de uma missão de Ranking A. Dirigindo-me para nossa casa. Sim, a nossa casa. Como **nossa**?  
Simples. Tomei o conselho de Naruto e fiz o que queria. Falei tudo o que estava há muito tempo, aprisionado dentro de mim. E sem esperá-la responder, a puxei, fazendo seu corpo juntar-se ao meu. Eu a beijei. A beijei tentando demonstrar tudo o que eu havia lhe dito, mas agora sem palavras. E deu certo. De início, ela não correspondeu. Estava estática. Havia ficado surpresa. Entretanto, logo senti suas mãos delicadas subirem por meu pescoço e corresponder o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Neste instante, cá estou. Dois anos depois disso. Eu e Sakura nos casamos há alguns meses. Contudo, parece que ainda estamos em lua de mel. Não passava por meus pensamentos, que um dia seria tão feliz. Perdi-me em lembranças a tal ponto que nem notei já estar em frente de casa.

Ao abrir a porta, uma avalanche cor-de-rosa cheirando a cerejeiras, bloqueia-me a visão. De imediato, reconheço as madeixas de minha esposa. Abraçou-me forte, demonstrando a saudade que sentia. Correspondi. Ao sentir-se confortada, afrouxou o abraço. Logo, não perdi tempo. Capturei-lhe os lábios num beijo fervoroso.  
Como não sou tolo, agora, curtirei a minha esposa, ao invés de falar da minha vida pessoal para sabe-se lá quem. Só uma coisa que quero compartilhar com vocês antes de desfrutar do paraíso, ou seja, minha casa na companhia de minha esposa: Nunca é tarde para recomeçar. Palavras do baka mais sábio que conheço. Agora sim. Estou indo.  
Ja ne.

* * *

Yo minna-san!

Essa é minha primeira fic! Espero que tenham gostado!

Onegai, deixem reviews!

* * *


End file.
